


Secrets & Dreams

by Spnwritingfan09



Category: Graceland (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spnwritingfan09/pseuds/Spnwritingfan09
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I am not kidding when I said I binged watched the first two seasons of Graceland on Netflix (like two days ago) and being a fan fiction writer- albeit a newcomer to this world- I had to write something for this. Now, I did research (and by this I mean read other fan fic) and found it amazing that everyone has pretty much (long before Carlito Solano) "head canoned" Johnny as liking guys. Though, I don't think that erases attraction he has/had for woman.  Plus, I just fell head over heels in love with Johnny-seriously, he's the reason I kept watching. Also, it's possible that in real life circumstances that every agent in the Graceland house is heterosexual, but really? Really? Six straight people in one house? Therefore, to me Graceland had something beautiful with Johnny. I mean, come on? How hard could it be? Bisexual Johnny Tuturro. I can dig it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets & Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Also, on a side note I love Johnny so freakin much already that I cannot bare to watch him keep secrets from the team and get in to deep with this Carlito Solano thing, so I'm predicting that Lucia may not be all that innocent in the matters and Johnny is gonna have his heart broken over that matter. But as I've noticed Graceland can surprise the shit out of me and Johnny may not even be doing anything in secret-so the whole god damn team knows what he is doing at the end of s3 ep1. There is spoilers for the first ep of season 3. so be wary. Now, canonically speaking, Johnny was never attracted to Briggs or Mike in any way, to be honest, but if I think of him as an already established person with those kinds of desires it can make since to the fan fiction world. But with this fic I also sort of postulated that the team found out about Johnny because their observant as all get out and would really hate to see something happen to him. I mean Johnny is the fuckin' heart and soul of Graceland and no one can tell me otherwise.

Johnny tried to keep his cool when Mike shuffled into the kitchen. Messy hair and still in crazy pain from almost dying. That scruff was also doing things to him, but Johnny remained steadfast and cooked the pancakes. It was high time that the Graceland family sat down and had breakfast together. They all needed it. Or Johnny needed it. After all, he was kind of keeping his own secrets. He hadn’t told the gang that Carlito called him last night and had a job for him. _The job was to take Sid Markham to Tacate._

Johnny was stuck in his thoughts that he hadn’t noticed the pancakes burning until Jakes came running into the kitchen, snatching the spatula out of his hand.

“Come on, man, you trying to burn the place down?” He said as he threw the pancake off the griddle. “And you wonder why none of us actually want to eat your pancakes?” Jakes turned around wrenched open the fridge and downed the last of the OJ.

“I’m actually quite famished and hospital food isn’t all that great, so I’d like one of those pancakes Johnny. Make it an octopus?” Mike gave him a sly smile and Johnny was sure his face was beat red. There was no hiding that that just made him blush. Thankfully, Jakes was still hunkered over in the fridge doing whatever the hell he was doing.

Briggs waltzed into the kitchen next, grabbing an apple from the table. “Morning, guys.”

Johnny pursed his lips. If Briggs and Mike didn’t shave their damn faces any time soon Johnny was gonna have hard time concealing his desires. _Desires he had felt long before he had to work over the feelings Carlito had for him._ Johnny had always known that guy, girl it didn’t really matter to him. He was a pretty sensitive guy and if he cared hard for you then there isn’t anything he wouldn’t do for you. Lately, it was getting tougher pretending like it was hard, putting up a front for the team. Pshh, when Mike first suggested using Carlito’s feelings to infiltrate the Solano cartel, Johnny had already thought about it. Carlito is a damn psycho, but if he had to do it then it’d be easier than he let his friends believe.

Though, when _real_ feelings are involved like the ones he carried for Briggs for god knows how long- things get complicated. Cause then there’s Mike. Mike fucking Warren who he swears occasionally gives him sly flirty glances and the kid always tries to make him feel better. Johnny was stuck in his thoughts again, but he still managed to serve up the octopus pancake to Mike.

“Thanks, Johnny.” Mike murmured and dug in. It was nice to see that finally the team was putting differences aside and becoming a family again. Mike had no idea when and why it had all gone down hill, but he did know that it was mostly his and Briggs’ doing. There was also that small glitch in which Paige turned him over to Sid, but he had forgiven her for that. _They all pushed the boundaries on this case._

Johnny sat across from Mike at the kitchen table, three plain circle pancakes stacked on his plate. He was too distracted to make designs for himself. The fact that Mike even remember or wanted him to do that for him had him in a tizzy, but he wasn’t about to let that show. The two of them ate in silence, but after Mike finished the last bit of his food he broke it.

“Something on your mind Johnny?” Mike still sounded weak, but since he wasn’t cleared for duty he was kind of stuck at Graceland doing whatever and most likely being the brains for the cases the team run by him.

“Um, naw, man, just thought you could use some company.” Johnny took another bite, nodding his head.

“I don’t want to be a downer, but I’ve been meaning to ask. How’d things go with Carlito?” Johnny hoped his eyes didn’t give him away. It’d be even worse if he was making that “puppy dog look” he just couldn’t control…

“Aw, not so well,” Mike said, “You’ve got that puppy dog look.” Johnny took a deep breath and licked his lips.

“Mike, what went down between me and Lucia is confusing, but I cannot just leave her in Tecate with her psycho brother. It’s not happening.”

“I know,” the blue eyed boy simply stated. “Do what you got to do, but Johnny come back home. _Always._ ” Johnny almost stopped breathing for a moment, but finally let out a sigh. He pushed back his chair.

“I’m gonna go take a shower,” Johnny said feeling his jaw tighten. _Lord in Heaven he mused, please help me._

The cold water rushed-yes, cold water rushed over him and made him shudder for a few seconds, but his body welcomed it. His mind drifted towards fantasy as most minds do in the shower…

_Hands found their way around Johnny’s waist, fingers slightly reaching out to touch his abs. Johnny smiled and turned around to face the person._

_“I thought you could use some company,” Mike grinned. Johnny laughed. Mike fell forward on his feet a bit, still feeling dreadfully weak. Weaker than he has ever felt in his entire life and it wasn’t because of what was happening between him and Johnny. He cursed to himself and Johnny eased himself behind the man, holding him upright against him._

_“I wish you people,” Johnny whispered in Mike’s ear, “would learn that I’ve always been here for you and always will be.”_

_“I just get special treatment.” Mike teased, Johnny nipped at his ear playfully. The cold watering still running over them, but Mike reached out and turned up the heat. “I say we get it steamy up in here.” The warm water gushed over them and without hesitation; Johnny gently pushed Mike up against the shower wall and kissed him._

A banging on the door jolted Johnny from his day dream. He found that his hands were firmly planted against the shower wall, water still running.

“Seriously, dude? You’ve been in there for hours.” Johnny rolled his eyes when he heard Jakes voice.

“You know, it’s not like we pay a water bill or something man, so go away!”  
 Johnny heard Jakes huff and walk away. He turned off the water and reached for a towel, satisfied that he got rid of the feeling for now. Towel wrapped around his waist he opened the bathroom door just as Mike ascended the steps to go to his room. _Just my god damn luck, Johnny thought with eyes closed, shaking his head._

Mike gave him a once over. Johnny cocked his head like a puppy. “What?” he said. It sounded a little angry to his ears, but Mike didn’t seem to notice.

“Nothing,” Mike traced a finger over his own lips and studied Johnny for a bit. Johnny willed his feet to move and they did, but he had shuffle passed Mike to his room. Mike watched him the whole way, thinking about pulling the towel from Johnny’s waist, but decided against it. It was more fun to tease him this way.

“Seriously, bro would you stop looking at me like that?” Johnny quickly shuffled passed him and had his hand on the doorknob, prepared to swing the door open and shut it tight.

Mike came within inches of Johnny’s face.

“No, I like looking at you.” Johnny was certain this was a god damn dream. He opened the door to his room and quickly closed the door on Mike. He slumped against it, trying to catch his breath…

_A banging on his door made Johnny sit up right in bed. “Come on, Johnny, get up.” He heard Briggs from outside his door. Briggs was waking him up? Damn, things have sure changed. Johnny was crazy exhausted from all the bull shit that went down the passed year and sometimes dreams were a much better escape. Dreams? Johnny threw the blankets off him, clad only in his usual black boxers._

_“You’re shitting me right?” He said to himself. “I dreamed that? Of course, of course I did, because when the hell am I that lucky?”_ He pulled a pair of jeans on and could care less about a shirt so he trudged downstairs and found everyone sitting at the kitchen table. _All eyes on him._

“Guys, you look worried. What’s going on?” Johnny looked at everyone with that genuine concern glowing in his eyes.

“Pull up a chair,” Briggs said. Johnny sat.

“Seriously, come on guys, what gives?”

“You want to tell us where you were last night?” Charlie asked.

“Sleeping.” _That was lie. He didn’t get in till about 5am this morning._

“Nothing to do with that call you got?” Mike asked, burning his blue eyes into Johnny’s.

“You noticed that, did you?” Johnny was caught. What made him think he could keep secrets was beyond him, but this was happening. This wasn’t the dream. What he’d give to go back to dream land right now…

“Yes, I did. Then you went missing.” Mike said.

“Yes, Carlito called me. He had job for me to do and I did it. Whatever it takes to get Lucia out of that mess.”

“Mm,” Briggs nodded, “Yes, Lucia. Nothing else, Johnny? You’re talking to the master of keeping secrets and fucking everything up so you just want let out?”

“Fine,” Johnny jumped from his chair. “Carlito’s job was me picking up Sid and taking him to Tecate.”

“You took Sid to Tecate?” Paige echoed with surprise. This was unlike Johnny.

“Yes, I did. If I didn’t he’d probably put a bullet in Lucia. I couldn’t deal with that.”

“You’re not undercover anymore,” Charlie muttered, “how you working this?”

“I’m working it like a dirty cop,” Johnny said so sternly that everyone’s eyes glinted in surprise, “Whatever me and Lucia had it’s a big god damn mess, but she doesn’t deserve to live with that son of a bitch Carlito, so I’m fixing it. I’m fixing it so we can finally take down the Solano cartel for good and yes my personal feelings might be mixed up in the matter, but I’m still doing my god damn job. That’s that.”

“Well, we just wanted to make sure everything was all right,” Briggs said. Johnny laughed.

“Things sure have changed around here. When in the world did you start caring about me? _About my feelings?_ Huh, B, tell me what’s this bullshit about anyway? Like I said I’m doing my job.”

“Johnny, baby, calm down,” Charlie reached out and squeezed his hand. Johnny calmed down. That always worked for him. “I’m doing what I have to do and of course taking Sid out of the states wasn’t part of the plan, but we’ve got an innocent mixed up in the cross fire.” Johnny sat back down.

“Have you ever thought that Lucia isn’t all that innocent?” Jakes asked the question that had been plaguing everyone’s mind ever since Johnny had voiced his feelings for the drug lord’s daughter all those months ago.

“Actually, J, that never crossed my mind. You didn’t see her after the recent turn of events. Carlito had her dressed up like some sort of clown, she kept muttering you have to kill him Johnny, you have to kill him. Of course, I know there is no fucking way Carlito placed a loaded gun in front me. No fucking way. But Lucia didn’t know that and reached for it. She shot an empty gun into her brother’s face. And I kept thinking, it’s come to this? To the fact, that I’d have no qualms, if it had been a loaded gun, no qualms and I’d have blown the fucker’s face off. Hell, I’ve wanted to do the same thing to Sid, but then on a whim of beautiful irony I had to drive him to Tecate and _protect_ him. It’s all bullshit, but I ain’t letting Lucia go down in the middle of it all.”

Everyone stared at Johnny for what seemed like several minutes. The silence was getting increasingly irritating so Johnny broke it. “If ya’ll don’t mind I’m going to go back to bed now. I haven’t got much sleep and my dreams were way better than this fucking mess.” Johnny got up from the table and dragged himself back to his room.

“When the most level headed person in this house loses it, then you know a shit storm is upon us.” Jakes said to the remaining group. 

“Yup,” said Briggs, leaning back in his chair, “I was just thinking the same thing.”

 


End file.
